


It Started With Dinner

by Ladiladida



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Anticipation, Dinner, F/M, First Date, Resolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: Robin had agreed to meet Cormoran for dinner. As he returns from Cornwall, Cormoran realises this could finally happen!Following the events of Trains, Brains and Thoughts Revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got an inkling that people wanted a sequel... 😉
> 
> Thank you for all the love on the last fic, I hope the sequel is as satisfying.

Cormoran felt the buzz of anticipation, elation and sheer bloody terror in his stomach for the entire duration of his train ride. Even when he fell asleep for twenty minutes, it invaded his dreams, dancing around his mind. Robin had said yes to their having dinner tonight. Tonight! Tonight? It hit him that with an early start, a long journey and recent sleepless nights, he may not look his best.

They had agreed to meet at seven thirty at a restaurant he’d chosen. Cormoran had wanted something nice but not overbearing. If he was going to get this right, he didn’t want anything imposing looming over them, but he wasn't just taking her to a pub. For the last hour, his mind had considered where to meet her.

He could watch her from a distance entering the restaurant, getting that first look of her out of his system before he made his entrance. No doubt she would look fresh and beautiful as always... and sexy. Cormoran would see the look in her eye as she was about to enter. Would she hesitate, chewing her lip or would she be throwing open the door without a thought? The sight of her would settle him, wouldn’t it?

No... he couldn’t let Robin sit there alone even for twenty seconds. What if she imagined in that time that he’d changed his mind? That could set her thoughts in motion likewise. By the time he arrived, her eyes would be full of kindness but doubt. Their conversation would be focused on reverting back safely, not seeing how they could be together going forward.

So, should he get there first? Cormoran didn’t mind waiting for people or dining or drinking alone. That sort of solitude never bothered him. Again, with the right table, he could see her enter and have a few moments to collect himself. No doubt she’d take a moment to smile at the staff member greeting her. Removing her coat and adjusting her rose gold hair whilst she explained she was meeting him. Him! Then her eyes would wander over and catch his and he would see what she was thinking. That would pin him to the chair. Walking over in that way she had, he would have to remember to breathe. 

Outside the restaurant was certainly an option. Cormoran could still have a settling cigarette before she arrived. Robin might turn the corner or arrive in a taxi and see him smoking. He didn’t like that idea, not for tonight. True, she’d observed him doing so hundreds of times. Not tonight though, not her first sight of him. 

Still, he could wait for her, hold the door for her and enjoy the grace of her as she walked a little in front of him to their table. But then... how would he greet her, this was a new context? They had hugged once, they had kissed once, but that was before.

Cormoran was never on unsure footing with women, discounting Charlotte. But that was a whole other type of chaos. Robin made him feel nervous and strangely... giddy. Robin made him want to reach to her level and be worthy of her. This was without even putting her on any kind of pedestal. His entire experiences of her, knowing her had forged the view in his mind that she was better than he. This wasn’t self pity or self depreciation. It was the understanding that now he had good people fully occupying his life, life was good! Sharing his life with her had a chance of making it not just good, but amazing. Matthew hadn’t reached her level, he demanded that she took a step down. Cormoran admired that stubbornness she had to never fully done so. 

The memory of their lips accidentally grazing in the hospital car park returned to him. Though everything with Jack had stolen the majority of his time and focus, the tingle of that kiss had stayed with him. It had been a balm whilst he’d waited for news. It had started on his lips for sure, but the feeling had expanded straight to his heart. There’d been enough of her already in there as it was. He’d been managing to keep that chamber locked because of Lorelei, a struggle though it was. But that accidental kiss had changed things. He’d not dated since and barring one tipsy weekend at a friend’s wedding, he’d not had even had a fling.

Reasonable as he was, he wasn’t impatient that things could truly work out. By the end of tonight, he could have an arm about her waist like the night he’d escorted her tipsy, broken self to a hotel. The thought of taking her in his arms and kissing her, even if it was only for a chaste goodnight on this occasion... he’d happily give a good deal for that. Robin had said yes, knowing what that meant. As much as Cormoran didn’t want to over think things, she had said yes. Hell, she’d spoken to Shanker. 

Something then flashed in his memory, how had he forgotten? Didn’t Robin have a blind date coming up? Hadn’t she sounded excited about it? That’s what had set him off the night Ted had laid down some home truths. In the fog of conspiring what he was going to say to her and then thinking of nothing else but their impending dinner since, he had forgotten that detail.

Strangely, he only found himself smiling. It didn’t worry him, quite the opposite. Were things to go the way he hoped, he looked forward to asking her about it. 

The call came for the train’s arrival into Paddington station. Gathering his belongings, Cormoran weaved his way through the crowds. Emerging from the station to have a cigarette, there was a light drizzle in London. Ducking for any shelter available, he lit his cigarette and inhaled several times. 

“Need a lift?” A familiar voice called to him. Cormoran’s stomach flipped and his head snapped up. There, seated in the Landrover smiling was Robin. 

Shit!

“Well come on!” Robin laughed, clearly amused by his expression. “I’m parked on double yellows!”


	2. Chapter 2

Cormoran opened the passenger door of the Landrover. Robin immediately leant in his direction, hands outstretched to take his bag. As Cormoran, clambered in to the seat, stomach flipping with anticipation, Robin placed his bag in the back. After a brief pause they looked at one another. It seemed strange to look at someone so familiar, so close yet through seemingly fresh eyes.  
“Hello.” She said with a smile.  
“Hi.” He replied “thanks for giving me a lift.”  
Her soft eyes looked at him, clearly knowing she had slightly wrong footed him by showing up out the blue. 

Starting the ignition, Robin looked in her rear view mirror before glancing back to him.  
“It’s good to have you back, Cormoran.”  
Strangely, he found himself feeling suddenly at ease... relaxed and happy.  
“It’s good to be back.” He replied.

The journey passed with no talk of the impending evening, both seemed to want to save that. Instead they caught up on business matters and other casual topics. When Robin let Cormoran out, his nerves suddenly returned. In a few hours, she would be seated opposite him on a date. 

Robin was always beautiful, even now in just jeans and a light jumper, hair in a ponytail. But Cormoran had no doubt that tonight he would be thoroughly and hopelessly disarmed when she showed up. His face would no longer be able to mask anything. This was a scary thought, but not a bad one.

“See you at 7.30.” He said, bag slung over his shoulder, free hand holding the Landrover door. Suddenly parting from her, a thought flashed in his mind. The next time they’d be parting, he may have kissed her. Cormoran really wanted to kiss her. The heat of the idea flooded his body.  
“I’m looking forward to it.” Robin replied, smiling again but broader. That smile hit home straight in his chest. He’d caused that smile. Cormoran knew he was doomed, doomed in the best sense.

Closing the door, he watched her drive away for a few seconds before he began to make his way to his flat. 

....

Cormoran decided to wait at the restaurant bar for Robin. Though feeling the need for Dutch courage, he’d only had two brief sips of the pint he’d ordered. It rested parallel to the glass of wine he’d bought for Robin. She’d be here any moment, and Cormoran was determined that all the concerns about tonight going wrong would have to wait. Robin had said yes and was glad he’d asked, she’d said that. The lack of a cigarette for the last few hours reinforced his nervous excitement. But he wouldn’t cave.

The door of the restaurant opened and there she was. Her rose gold hair was styled in slight waves tonight, framing her face softly. Robin often wore neutral or pale colours to work, but tonight she’d opted for a simple, yet very flattering black bodycon dress. His eyes couldn’t help but stare at her slender legs for a moment. Tempting thoughts flashed in his mind shamefully, but he couldn’t help it. His stomach danced and flipped, his heart beating thickly. However he made sure his own eyes were level with hers when she caught sight of him.

With heels on, she was more at eye level with him than ever. Not quite, but almost.  
“Hello.” She said, eyes sparkling.  
“Hi,” he replied, then handing her the wine he continued, “hope this was alright.”  
Strangely, Robin took it but placed it back on the bar untouched, though not without thanking him. Coming nearer, she tipped her face upwards a little to look at him. Christ, she was far too lovely. Cormoran knew what a lucky bastard he was to have this opportunity.

Surprisingly, Robin placed her hands on his face lightly, leaned up and pressed her lips to his. The pressure was gentle, but confident and from the first touch, Cormoran was on fire. He had not expected this, but that didn’t stop his hands resting gently on her waist. It wasn’t a long kiss, nor did Robin seek to deepen it. But as her body pressed lightly into his, the scent of her wrapping around him, Cormoran’s eyes closed. Yes, he was lost. 

When Robin pulled back, she looked into his eyes, but he swore she looked reluctant to break the kiss. Already, he was impatient to hold her again, but he needed to keep calm.  
“Right,” she laughed gently, “that broke the ice, we can relax now.”

Taking up her wine and reaching for his free hand, Robin let him lead her to their table for the night. Slightly dazed from the sensory overload and speed of what just happened, Cormoran was euphoric and entirely stirred. This was happiness, and if the last two minutes were anything to go by, it wasn’t going to be a anything but surprising.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely responses and kudos so far. I hope I can live up to what people are hoping.

Cormoran had waited until she was half sat down before he did. It was something from a young age he’d noticed Ted do. Once at eye level again, a small table distance between them, he was faced again with how lovely she looked. His face must have betrayed something for after a long look she laughed.  
“What is it?” She asked.  
“Well... it seems obvious to point it out but, you look beautiful.” He replied honestly and he saw the flush of her cheeks darken a little at the compliment.  
“Thank you,” she smiled, “you’ve scrubbed up well yourself. Quite different from the sullen bear who nearly killed me on the stairs all those years ago.”

This was her mood then, playful. Perhaps it was a way of masking any nerves. No, he could see, this was natural Robin. This side of her had shown itself in a more reserved form on many occasion. Cormoran liked it.  
“I have a question...” he began, a smirk of his own creeping on his lips. “I thought you had a date this week?”

Robin’s cheeks flushed darker still when his eyebrow raised. But, surprisingly, she wasn’t caught short by the question.  
“I did.” Her finger unconsciously ran small circles on the crisp white table cloth whilst she looked at him. “Call me an old fashioned Yorkshire girl, but I don’t like to hedge my bets.”  
“You cancelled it?” He had to be sure.  
“Are you worried I’m just going to say postponed?”  
“No, that’s not like you.” He said honestly, “deception isn’t part of who you are.”  
“That’s my second compliment of the evening, I’ll have to catch up. But yes, that date is cancelled.” She replied softly, taking a sip of wine. “It’s strange isn’t it?”  
“What is?”  
“We don’t have to do any of the getting to know you standard questions. My guard is already down... it’s nice.” Robin explained and Cormoran realised that he felt exactly the same. 

He was nervous to be sure, but he wasn’t wary at all. Being in love with Robin posed the greatest danger, but it didn’t trouble him now.  
“That’s something you gave me from the moment we met Robin, a means of being myself.”  
“I think you’ve underestimated the work you’ve done.”  
“I know that.” He replied, reaching out and resting a hand on hers. “But take it from someone who knows, having someone in your corner... working with you... it...”

Robin turned her hand upwards and laced her fingers with his.  
“We’ll just agree that we met each other at the perfect time... if you discount my failed marriage and several misunderstandings.”  
“And Charlotte.”  
“Yep!” Robin laughed, “her too.”

It was strange that they could be lighter about all that pain now, it was comforting.  
“Robin,” he said seriously, and she looked up at him, eyes shining. “You made me love my life. I’ll always be thankful for that... and this... well, I’m still getting used to it.”  
“I know what you mean, it’s a lot isn’t it? There’s things to talk about by and by but... sometimes talking isn’t necessary.” She explained, but then he saw her mischief return. “unless of course, Shanker is in the room. Then it’s like MI5 style questioning.”  
Cormoran laughed and took a deep sip of his beer, his other hand still holding hers.  
“That was going to be my next question.” he remarked, “What the hell happened on that night out?”

“Are you ready to order?”


	4. Chapter 4

The waitress startled both of them and each instinctively let go of the other’s hand as though it burnt them. They had been so caught up in their little exchange, her approach had gone unheard. With the moment temporarily broken, Cormoran all too briskly replied.  
“Give is a minute, yeah?” But On seeing the waitresses eyes widen at his unintended scowl, he added. “Sorry, five more minutes, please.”  
“Okay.” She said with polite curtness and disappeared again. 

Cormoran looked to Robin, sensing she’d disapprove of his rudeness, but there was a small smile on her lips.  
“You better tip her well at the end for that.” She remarked. Knowing he’d shown himself in a bad light, he took a moment to find equilibrium again. After all, Robin had seen him be grumpily dismissive lots of times. It wasn’t okay, but it wasn’t new information.

“I’m only joking, she must have seen we were talking.” Robin continued, “Can you imagine if you’d have been starting a heartfelt proposal.”  
“What? You don’t think I’d get down on one knee for you?” He quipped.  
“If you did, you wouldn’t do it here. I know you, remember.”  
“I may still surprise you.”  
“I’m not sure I like the sound of that.” Robin replied ruefully, sipping her wine again, eyes a tinge darker.  
“Well maybe I will and maybe I won’t. I am after all an enigma.” Cormoran shrugged.

Robin snorted a little with laughter then, she looked embarrassed. Yet strangely, he took it as a compliment, he’d bypassed her polite veneer.  
“Right, we best order.”  
“Are you hungry enough for a starter?” Robin asked.  
“Look at me Robin,” he gestured to his torso. “Do I look like a man who’d struggle?”  
“Starters it is then.” She replied. They both took a moment to glance at the menu. “Do you fancy a bottle for the table, I’ll get it?”  
“Good idea.” He replied closing the menu, “but as to paying for this or that Ellacott, it’s fine.”  
“But I...”  
“Alright!” He held up his hands, knowing a discussion coming and he winked at her, “working lunch tomorrow, you can buy me a pint and some crisps. Fair?”  
“Not really.” She joked, folding her arms and putting on a mock pout. “But you can’t push a cart sideways, so you win.”

The waitress returned and took their orders for the meal, making a point of leaving them again quickly. Robin was right, he’d have to tip the girl well for scowling. They could relax again for a short while now, they wouldn’t be interrupted.   
“Are your Aunt and Uncle both well?” Robin asked, seemingly innocent enough but Cormoran sensed this was intended evasion.  
“Very well, neither have them have changed much except the usual greying of hair. Uncle Ted is just how I remember him when he took me for my first real ale.” He explained fondly, of course he planned to change tack. “So Shanker...”  
“Ah yes, my mate date with Shanker...”  
“How the hell did that happen?”  
“I told you,” she laughed, “he came looking for you, I was his consolation. I had a really good night actually, he’s a good guy when you get to know him... well good may be the wrong word...” Robin smiled. That smile could disarm a steel wall, well it had certainly disarmed his defences pretty quickly.  
“He’s loyal to those he likes and as far as I’m concerned... he’s a good bloke.” Cormoran explained.

“We had a few drinks and some pool as you know... he was talking about you two from the early days. I think he could see in my face that I...” she paused a moment, her face serious, she seemed far away. Cormoran watched her, he was going to hear it, this wasn’t imagined. Soon that smile crept back. “I can pretend I’m okay, but it seems I couldn’t pretend about that.”

“Robin...” his voice was low, she looked so serenely at him. It was hard not to run around the table and pull her into his arms. Had he known her less, he would never dare drop this on the first date. But the way she looked at him... how could he help it? “I love you.”  
“I know...” she replied softly, leaning forward, her hand reaching for his again. “I love you too. Only don't tell Ilsa yet, cos she’ll say i bloody knew it!”


	5. Chapter 5

There were many reasons why Cormoran had fallen in love with Robin, many reasons to why he admired her. But watching her eating a medium rare steak and chips, totally unselfconscious about it’s impact on her figure was a new addition.

Over the years he’d watch her diet as her impending wedding loomed and how her appetite waned in its aftermath. Robin was beautiful in any form, but a contented Robin was at her most beautiful. The look of utter food satisfaction upon finishing the steak left her with a happy glow, contributed by good wine and even better company. She was serene and relaxed. Cormoran felt honoured that she was thus with him. It dawned on him, strange as it seemed, that he appreciated a woman who liked her food. 

“Penny for them?” Robin asked, her head ever so slightly cocked as she looked at him.

“I just can’t remember...” he was going to say, he didn’t remember ever enjoying a night so much in his life. “You know, it feels like I’m always at ease when I’m with you... well if you ignore the having to hide the obvious in the past. I don’t think I’ve ever really had that with any woman before.”

“I’m an exception to the rule, then?” Robin smiled, “How Robin Ellacott made Cormoran Strike slightly less terrifying.”

“Little do they know that you’re the scary one.”

Robin laughed at this, he found himself at the mercy of a playful kick under the table. 

“Watch yourself.” Robin warned playfully, and his baser self couldn’t help but imagine that glint in her gaze looking down at him in bed one day.

“I know who’s boss, don’t worry.” He raised his hands in mock surrender. “Now then, boss... what’s your feelings on dessert?”

“Figuratively or literally?”

Again, catching her meaning, he had a flash of his hands roaming over Robin’s silken skin as their bodies tangled together. 

“You’re a modern woman, Robin.” Cormoran replied, his eyes meeting hers. “You can have both if you like?”

Her cheeks went slightly pinker, it was a delightful flush. Cormoran was pleased he’d managed to playfully fluster her for a second. Of course, he didn’t mean he expected her to take him back to hers tonight, he’d never rush her with anything. But if there’s one thing he wanted her to know, it’s that she was not only loved, but desired. The desire to know her, all of her, he would count as the greatest privilege in his life. 

“You know...” she said calmly, “It’s probably a bit impulsive, but I’d quite like both...”

Cormoran conceded, now they were equal in their knowledge of the others feelings, she was bloody good at batting back. He knew there’d be elements of shyness in her, but how she overcame these just made him love her all the more. Knowing that she felt free to be honest, it made him happy. But now the possibility of having her in his arms tonight became acute, it made him nervous. This was going really well, he didn’t want to rush things.

“There’s no rush... Robin, I don’t want you to think...”

“I don’t...” she cut in, a mixed look of defiance and irritation on her face. It was a strangely brilliant flash of emotion but it immediately put him on his guard.

“Sorry, I don’t mean it in that way.” He explained. “The truth of the matter is, I don’t know what I’ll do if I fuck this up. That’s what I mean...”

Robin’s face relaxed and the calm returned to it.

“That’s alright then.” She replied gently, “You know except Matt, you’d be the only one I’ve ever been with. It’s quite daunting, but I’m not delicate.”

“I never thought you were.”

“We tend to find a way of finding what works for us, we have from the off.” She said with a rueful smile. “You found a come back from nearly killing me.”

“I’ll never live that one down.” He laughed before taking a final sip of his wine. “How’s this then, you just keep telling me what you want.”

“And vice versa.”

“Alright.” He agreed.

“Well for starters, I obviously would like something with chocolate...” she laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued love everyone. I really love how fab this community is!

“Oh god!” Robin murmured, a warm gratification swarm her body. “Bloody hell!”

Cormoran watched Robin’s eyes flutter closed as the taste of the chocolate lava cake flooded her taste buds. She was only one spoonful in and yet her reaction caused a strange mixture of amusement and arousal in Cormoran. He didn’t have a fetish watching women eat, but the thought of causing a similar reaction from Robin was tantalising.

“My god, Cormoran.” She exclaimed, slipping her spoon into her dessert. “You need to try this!”

Leaning forward slightly, she held the spoon out to Cormoran.

“I’m alright, Robin.” He said with amusement. Her pupils were large and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

“Oh go on.” She thrust the spoon forward slightly.

“Honestly...”

“Try it...”

“It’s yours...”

“But I’m offering you it...” Robin debated.

“No thank you.” He laughed again but Robin seemed less amused and more exasperated by his refusal. Turning the spoon towards herself she consumed the small mouthful. Her face softened again at the taste, but Cormoran knew he’d tried her patience. He didn’t know why he was refusing. They continued to eat their respective desserts in silence for a minute, Cormoran feeling underwhelmed by his sticky toffee pudding. Why did some places not offer it with custard, only ice cream? Looking back towards Robin’s, he envied her choice. Seeming to catch his gaze, she broke the silence.

“How’s yours?”

“It’s fine.” He replied.

She scraped another spoonful of the gooey deliciousness and devoured it as politely as she could. Again, her eyes caught his gaze.

“Do you want to try some?” She asked, a small smile of triumph appeared on her face. Cormoran nodded and again Robin spooned some of her dessert and held it out to him. Slowly, he took the dessert into his mouth and felt the explosion of taste on his senses. Robin had made the wiser choice indeed.

“See!” Robin giggled.

“You win.”

Their eyes met for a long moment. Cormoran felt his heart thump in his chest. As a general rule, he didn’t enjoy lengthy eye contact, yet when Robin looked at him like that, it turned him on. Those disarming eyes and that mischievous triumphant smile made him mad to kiss her. Finishing her final spoonful, Robin dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

“Shall we get the bill and go for a drink?” She suggested almost immediately and Cormoran felt his stomach flip with anticipation. Having already felt Robin’s lips press against his earlier, he was reminded about his first kiss with Anna Cox, a girl he’d been mad about when aged fourteen. Robin brought about a purer version of even his baser emotions, she was safer. There was nothing scarier than taking the leap with Robin, but unlike the toxic Charlotte, she would never willingly hurt him. The hum of anticipation thrummed within him.

With the bill paid, Cormoran held the door open for Robin and she passed through. Her figure once more in his full view to be appreciated, his blood boiled all the more. As a cool breeze brushed against them, Cormoran watched as Robin stared up at the clear, starry sky. A curled tendril of hair blew across her cheek and he gently brushed it away. Her eyes met his and he rested one hand on her cheek. 

He loved her so much, it was an ache deep in his ribs. It had such a pull yet he felt lighter than he ever had. Robin’s eyes looked brilliant, though a little darker from whatever she too was feeling. In another moment, his lips were on hers, mad as he was to kiss her, he did so with gentle insistence to begin with. Her hands held him to her, his own cupping her face as he lost himself fully under the London sky. 

How long they kissed he had no idea, time ran away with them. Parting, a little breathless yet euphoric, he looked at her flushed face.

“Shall we get that drink?” Robin laughed, a shy smile on her lips. 

“I’ll go wherever you want.” Cormoran replied, his voice thick with emotion. Robin put out her hand and he took it, yet strangely, she did not lead him towards the pub down the street. Instead, they walked towards a small row of black cabs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this fic. I will happily write a separate epilogue for those that would like a more adult ending ;-)

Cormoran couldn’t quite fathom it, how was he now sat on the edge of Robin’s bed. One minute, she’d said about getting a drink, the next she was leading him into a taxi heading for her house. 

Her housemate was out, yet she’d gently led him to her room and taken his coat before disappearing. In the near distance he heard the soft clink of glass and he swore Robin was humming to herself. 

Looking around the room, he saw the ordered yet homely comfort that Robin resided in. The bed was stacked with plush pillows and soft bedding. Family photos were here and there on walls and on her dresser. On a longer glance, he saw framed a picture of himself and Robin from Ilsa’s New Years party. Tipsy as he was that night, he’d quite forgotten the photo. Standing up, he walked over to the dresser and looked. 

Both of them were wearing coloured paper hats and Robin had an arm about Cormoran’s shoulder. They looked the picture of happiness and for the first time, he saw a visible reflection of how they were well suited. Coupled with the knowledge that this had had a presence in her room for months gave him a flutter in his chest. 

He heard Robin enter the room behind him, two glasses containing ice and a bottle of whisky in her hands. Held in the crook of her elbow was also another spirit bottle. Somehow, she’d changed from the fitted dress into a pair of pyjama shorts and a vest top, her long legs still a delectable sight. Where had she hidden them, he wondered? Cormoran swallowed hard.

“That was a fun night.” She acknowledged, seeing the picture he studied. “It’s also a rare photo of us.”

“Ilsa was like a Daily Mail photographer that night.” Cormoran replied, moving closer to Robin. “I don’t recall that picture though.”

“You were wearing a paper hat... you’d had quite a bit by then.” Robin giggled and held out a glass to him. Relaxing her arm, he saw the hidden bottle of Baileys fall onto the bed with a light thud. Unscrewing the new bottle of whisky, Robin poured Cormoran a generous measure.

“Thanks.”

She moved and seated herself on the bed, reaching for the other bottle and pouring herself a Baileys. Scooting up to sit at the head of the bed, she patted the space next to her. Without reluctance, though feeling overdressed, he joined her.

“Oh!” She recollected suddenly, reaching down the side of the bed and pulling out a Next carrier bag. Tossing it idly in his lap, he pulled out a pair of lounge pants. Cormoran realised that Robin had planned ahead more than she’d let on. She’d intended them to come back here from the start. “You’ll be comfier in those... you can... you know...”

“Thanks.” He replied and though with a tinge of self consciousness, he worked to remove the prosthesis and pulled off his smart trousers. His hands shook a little, he was so full of feeling. Desire, love and happiness all buzzed around his body. If he was honest with himself, though he would always feel a tinge if fear about getting this right going forward, he’d. never felt like he belonged anywhere so much. 

Soon, he was reclined next to Robin on the bed, lounge pants worn and whisky in hand. Both of them looked at the ceiling for a moment, before he instinctively took her free hand in his own. Taking a large gulp of whisky, he placed his near empty glass on the side table and looked at her.

Robin’s smile met his gaze and he found himself smiling likewise. 

“I cleared the morning for us.” She explained, her eyes large and dark. He took her meaning, yet he chuckled. “What?”

“Someone is keen to get into my lounge pants.”

Robin shoved him playfully with her elbow and Cormoran took the opportunity to put an arm round her, pulling her closer. Cocooned as they were in the comfort and privacy of her room, the world seemed so much simpler than when he had nervously made that call. 

Cormoran kissed her temple, then he bent his head to kiss her on the mouth. The taste of Baileys was strong on her lips and her hands now suddenly empty reached for him. They held fast onto one another, kissing first with passionate languor then with more heated urgency. Cormoran took care not to let his self control abandon him. Robin threw one leg over his hip and moved to straddle his lap, still kissing him, it was deliciously difficult to stay calm.

“Christ, Ellacott.” He murmured thickly inbetween maddening kisses. Robin quietly said his own name in response, pulling at the buttons of the shirt he still wore. This is what she wanted, it was true, she wanted him. 

Cormoran had adored her privately for years, so in whatever way she wanted him from here on, he’d always fight to give her the best version of himself. For now, he’d show her how real love, trust and desire would splinter her to pieces in the best way. This wasn’t about outshining Matthew, this was the call that his body was urging him to follow. His love for her reinforced by primal instinct. He’d give Robin all he could until she told him otherwise. Clothes were stripped away, skin grazed against skin and they fell together into the night. This was home for Cormoran, anywhere with her was home.


End file.
